Timeline
30,000 BCEs Sledge Hammer 8,700 BCEs Knife 6,000 BCEs Axe 3,300 BCEs Sword 1,500 BCEs Trumpet 500 BCEs Scythe 470 BCEs Crossbow 400 BCEs Ice Cream 0s 21 Umbrella 1000s 1000 Gun 1200s 1200 Guitar 1201 Machete 1300s 1392 Katana 1400s 1400 Crowbar 1660s 1665 Microphone 1668 Sai 1690s 1690 Newspaper 1720s 1722 Shotgun 1770s 1770 Sniper 1810s 1818 Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus 1830s 1836 Revolver 1850s 1852 Paper Bag 1954 Paintbrush 1856 Baton 1870s 1872 Green Bottle 1880s 1881 Basketball 1890s 1897 Dracula 1910s 1910 The Phantom of the Opera 1917 Jack Kirby Crutch 1920s 1921 Blind Cane 1922 Stan Lee 1925 Alice Solves the Puzzle Drumstick 1927 Trolley Troubles Steve Ditko The Banker's Daughter 1928 Steamboat Willie 1929 The Plowboy 1930s 1930 The Chain Gang Electric Guitar 1932 Mickey's Revue 1934 The Wise Little Hen Orphan's Benefit 1935 I Haven't Got a Hat 1936 Moving Day 1937 Porky's Duck Hunt Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Walkie Talkie 1938 Porky's Hare Hunt Donald's Nephews Porky in Wackyland 1939 Detective Comics #27 Detective Comics #31 Whiz Comics #2 1940s 1940 Detective Comics #36 Pinocchio Puss Gets the Boot Elmer's Candid Camera Detective Comics #38 Batman #1 Mr. Duck Steps Out Detective Comics #40 Ringo Starr John Lennon Fantasia 1941 Captain America Comics #1 Captain America Comics #3 Captain America Comics #7 World's Finest Comics #3 Dumbo More Fun Comics #73 Detective Comics #58 The Wolf Man Whiz Comics #25 Wabbit Twouble 1942 Paul McCartney Detective Comics #66 Bambi Saludos Amigos The Dover Boys A Tale of Two Kitties Captain Marvel Adventures #18 Assault Rifle 1943 George Harrison Tortoise Wins by a Hare Captain Marvel Adventures #22 Batman #15 Super-Rabbit The Batman 1944 The Three Caballeros 1945 Life With Feathers Hare Trigger The Marvel Family #1 1946 Make Mine Music Walky Talky Hawky Freddie Mercury 1947 Batman #39 Brian May Fun and Fancy Free Four Color Comics #178 1948 Two-Gun Kid #1 Melody Time Haredevil Hare Kid Colt #1 Batman #40 1949 Fast and Furry-ous The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad 1950s 1950 Cinderella 1951 Batman #63 Alice in Wonderland 1953 Don't Give Up the Sheep Peter Pan Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century Cat-Tails for Two 1954 Devil May Hare Godzilla 1955 Bass Batman #92 Lady and the Tramp Mickey Mouse Club 1957 Gallotone Champion 1958 Beatles Detective Comics #259 1959 Sleeping Beauty Batman #121 The Flash #110 1960s 1960 Tales to Astonish #13 1961 One Hundred and One Dalmatians Batman #139 The Fantastic Four #1 1962 The Incredible Hulk #1 Amazing Fantasy #15 Journey Into Mystery #83 Kirk Hammett 1963 Tales of Suspense #39 The Amazing Spider-Man #1 The Beatles: Please Please Me Tales of Suspense #40 Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos #1 The Amazing Spider-Man #2 Tales of Astonish #44 Strange Tales #110 The Amazing Spider-Man #3 James Hetfield Red Special The Avengers #1 The Amazing Spider-Man #4 Tales of Suspense #45 X-Men #1 Aquaman #11 Tales to Astonish #49 The Beatles: With The Beatles Tales of Suspense #45 Lars Ulrich The Sword in the Stone 1964 X-Men #4 Journey Into Mystery #102 Tales of Suspense #52 Daredevil #1 The Brave and the Bold #54 The Beatles: A Hard Day's Night The Amazing Spider-Man #14 Tales of Suspense #57 Daredevil #4 The Amazing Spider-Man #17 The Beatles: Beatles For Sale 1965 Daredevil #7 The Amazing Spider-Man #25 The Beatles: Help! The Beatles Cartoon The Doom Patrol #99 The Beatles: Rubber Soul The Amazing Spider-Man #31 1966 Batman Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree The Fantastic Four #48 Tales of Suspense Batman #181 The Fantastic Four #52 Tales of Suspense #79 The Beatles: Revolver Thor #132 1967 Tales to Astonish #90 The Beatles: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band The Amazing Spider-Man #50 The Jungle Book The Beatles: Magical Mystery Tour 1968 Showcase #73 Yellow Submarine The Avengers #54 The Avengers #57 The Beatles (The White Album) 1969 Marvel Super-Heroes #18 Captain America #117 The Beatles: Abbey Road Shawn "Clown" Crahan 1970s 1970 Batman Comics 70s The Beatles: Let It Be The Aristocats 1971 Batman #232 Queen: Queen I Marvel Feature #1 1972 Marvel Premiere #15 Luke Cage, Hero For Hire #1 1973 Iron Man #55 The Avengers #112 Jungle Action #6 Robin Hood 1974 The Amazing Spider-Man #129 Marvel Premiere #15 The Incredible Hulk #180 Tama Deeper Purple 1975 Giant-Size X-Men #1 Strange Tales #180 The Defenders #27 Captain Marvel #41 ESP LTD KH-602 1976 Marvel Preview #4 Chester Bennington Daredevil #131 Marvel Preview #7 The Amazing Spider-Man #161 X-Men #101 Captain Britain #1 1977 Color TV Game 6 Marvel Team-Up #55 Star Wars The Rescuers Avengers Annual #7 1978 Ms. Marvel #18 Halloween Star Wars Holiday Special 1979 Iron Man #118 Desert Eagle Glock 17 1980s 1980 X-Men #129 Ball Friday the 13th Pac-Man The Avengers #195 DC Comics Presents #26 Uncanny X-Men #139 The New Teen Titans #2 1981 Donkey Kong The Fox and the Hound Avengers Annual #10 The New Teen Titans #14 1982 Christian Weston Chandler Ms. Pac-Man The New Teen Titans #22 Donkey Kong Jr. Iron Man #163 The New Teen Titans #26 1983 Punch-Out!! Detective Comics #523 Batman #357 Return of the Jedi Mario Bros. Famicom Thor #337 Marvel Tails Starring Peter Porker the Spectacular Spider-Ham #1 1984 Thor #339 Duck Hunt The Amazing Spider-Man #252 Flicky Tetris Tales of the Teen Titans #44 A Nightmare on Elm Street Balloon Fight 1985 Ice Climber Wrecking Crew The Avengers #257 R.O.B. The Black Cauldron Batman #386 Super Mario Bros. Nintendo Entertainment System Iron Man #200 1986 The Dark Knight Returns The Legend of Zelda Super Mario Bros. 2: The Lost Levels Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach! The Great Mouse Detective Metroid Luxo, Jr. Castlevania Kid Icarus 1987 The Legend of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Batman: Year One Metal Gear Street Fighter Batman: Son of the Demon Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Mega Man 1988 The Amazing Spider-Man #299 Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 3 Oliver & Company Mega Man 2 1989 Game Boy Super Mario Land Marvel Comics Presents #19 Batman Batman #436 Captain America #359 The Little Mermaid 1990s 1990 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Dr. Mario F-Zero Super Mario World Silver Surfer Vol 3 #44 1991 ESP JH-2 The New Mutants #98 Sonic the Hedgehog Super Nintendo Entertainment System NES Open Tournament Golf The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Beauty and the Beast 1992 Super Scope Kirby's Dream Land The Amazing Spider-Man #361 Detective Comics #647 Iron Man #281 Batman: Shadow of the Bat #1 Super Mario Kart Batman: The Animated Series Batman: Sword of Azrael #1 Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Mortal Kombat Deathstroke the Terminator #15 Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Spider-Man 2099 #1 The Spirit of Christmas: Jesus vs. Frosty 1993 Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1 Star Fox Kirby's Adventure SegaSonic the Hedgehog Super Mario All-Stars The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Sonic the Hedgehog CD Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Mega Man 6 Mortal Kombat II Batman: Mask of the Phantasm 1994 Iron Man #300 Daredevil: The Man Without Fear #4 Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Super Metroid EarthBound/Mother 2 Kirby's Dream Course Sonic & Knuckles Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Wes Craven's New Nightmare Donkey Kong Country Spider-Man #52 1995 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Mega Man 7 Donkey Kong Land Virtual Boy Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Panel De Pon Toy Story 1996 Game Boy Pocket Star Fox 2 Pokemon Red, Blue & Green Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Nintendo 64 Super Mario 64 Sonic the Fighters Hunchback of Notre Dame Crash Bandicoot Space Jam Mario Kart 64 Scream 1997 Final Fantasy VII Star Fox 64 Hercules Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Batman: The Long Halloween Sonic R Yoshi's Story Pokemon Gold Beta 1998 What If? Vol 2 #105 Game Boy Light F-Zero X Pokemon Yellow Spyro The Dragon Slipknot: Slipknot Game Boy Color The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Sonic Adventure Mario Party 1999 Batman Beyond Super Smash Bros. BonziBuddy Tarzan Toy Story 2 Pokemon Gold & Silver Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage 2000s 2000 Christian's Favorite Hits The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Mario Tennis X-Men Dora the Explorer Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon X-Men: Evolution 2001 Game Boy Advance Animal Crossing Sonic Adventure 2 GameCube Luigi's Mansion Pikmin Monsters, Inc. Alias #1 Super Smash Bros. Melee 2002 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Kingdom Hearts Spider-Man Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones Shantae Super Mario Sunshine Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire Metroid Fusion Metroid Prime Pokemon Advance Sonic Advance 2 The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 2003 Game Boy Advance SP WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames! Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Sonic X Finding Nemo Arkham Asylum: Living Hell #1 Teen Titans The Walking Dead #1 Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga The Walking Dead #2 Mario Kart: Double Dash Sonic Heroes 2004 Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Metroid: Zero Mission Pikmin 2 New Avengers #4 The Walking Dead #10 The Walking Dead #11 Pokemon Emerald The Incredibles Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sonichu #0 DS Super Mario 64 DS Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 2005 Captain America Vol 2 #1 Iron Man Vol 4 #1 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children The Walking Dead #19 Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Game Boy Micro Mario Kart DS Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Sonic Rush Kingdom Hearts II 2006 Sonic Riders DS Lite Mother 3 New Super Mario Bros. The Incredible Hulk Vol 2 #93 Annihilation: Ronan #3 Wii Mii Channel Yoshi's Island DS Sonic the Hedgehog 06 Pokemon Diamond & Pearl The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 2007 Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Sonichu #6 Sonic and the Secret Rings Green Lantern Vol 4 #17 Spider-Man 3 Super Paper Mario Ratatouille Super Mario Galaxy Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Wii Fit 2008 Super Smash Bros. Brawl Hulk Vol 2 #1 The Spectacular Spider-Man Iron Man Mario Kart Wii The Incredible Hulk The Fantastic Four #558 DSi Spider-Man Noir #1 2009 Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 #1 Minecraft Batman: Arkham Asylum Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver New Super Mario Bros. Wii Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games DSi XL 2010s 2010 Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Sonichu #10 Iron Man 2 Super Mario Galaxy 2 Xenoblade Chronicles Shantae: Risky's Revenge Batman and Robin #16 Tangled 2011 3DS Super Smash Bros.: Project M Mortal Kombat IX Thor The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Captain America: The First Avenger Sonic.Exe Ultimate Fallout #4 Batman: Arkham City Suicide Squad Vol 4 #1 Super Mario 3D Land Mario Kart 7 Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games 2012 Kid Icarus: Uprising Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition Fire Emblem Awakening The Avengers TTG The Walking Dead "A New Day" The Walking Dead #98 TTG The Walking Dead "Starved For Help" Brave Batman: Earth One New Super Mario Bros. 2 The Walking Dead #100 3DS XL TTG The Walking Dead "Long Road Ahead" TTG The Walking Dead "Around Every Corner" Wii U New Super Mario Bros. U Animal Crossing New Leaf TTG The Walking Dead "No Time Left" 2013 The Walking Dead #103 Injustice: Gods Among Us Iron Man 3 The Walking Dead #111 Pikmin 3 Pokemon X & Y Lego Marvel Super Heroes Wii Fit U 2DS Super Mario 3D World TTG The Walking Dead Season 2 "All That Remains" Dr. Luigi 2014 Captain America: The Winter Soldier TTG The Walking Dead Season 2 "A House Divided" Mario Kart 8 TTG The Walking Dead Season 2 "In Harm's Way" X-Men: Days of Future Past Guardians of the Galaxy TTG The Walking Dead Season 2 "Amid The Ruins" TTG The Walking Dead Season 2 "No Going Back" Hyrule Warriors Five Nights at Freddy's Super Smash Bros. IV Big Hero 6 Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Edge of Spider-Verse #2 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 2015 Sonic Runners Avengers: Age of Ultron The Walking Dead #140 Daredevil Inside Out Splatoon Minecraft Animated Yoshi's Woolly World Fire Emblem Fates Pokken Tournament Super Mario Maker 2016 Zootopia Captain America: Civil War The Walking Dead #154 Pokemon Sun & Moon TTG The Walking Dead Season 3: A New Frontier 2017 Logan Switch The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Spider-Man Homecoming Coco Super Mario Odyssey Thor: Ragnarok Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon The Walking Dead #173 2018 Black Panther Avengers: Infinity War The Incredibles 2 Lego The Incredibles The Walking Dead Season 4: The Final Season "Done Running" The Walking Dead Season 4: The Final Season "Suffer The Children" Marvel's Spider-Man Pokemon Let's Go, Pikachu! & Eevee! Spyro Reignited Trilogy Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse 2019 The Walking Dead Season 4: The Final Season "Broken Toys" New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe The Walking Dead Season 4: The Final Season "Take Us Back" Avengers: Endgame Super Mario Maker 2 Pokemon Sword & ShieldCategory:Timeline